Memories Of You
by Janna Silver Hawkins
Summary: Rose goes into The Doctor's wardrobe and finds a certain leather jacket... Set right before "Fear Her" OneShot


My first actual _Doctor Who _fanfic(at least the first one that I've written entirely on my own!)

I actually got the idea when I was watching "The Parting Of The Ways" and almost crying when 9 regenerated into 10. I miss 9 so much!!!

Story written while I was actually supposed to be working on a history paper. Bad bad me :P

I own nothing except the idea for this story, although I would very much like to have a TARDIS of my own :D

* * *

After a long day of running and evading monsters, Rose Tyler found herself aimlessly wandering the hallways of The TARDIS.

The Doctor was busy tinkering underneath the control console and had told her to find something to do while he worked.

As she walked past dozens of doors she suddenly found one that for some reason seemed to beckon to her. She opened it and gasped as she walked inside the room. It was covered from floor to ceiling in clothes. There was an impossibly long multicolored scarf hanging on a coat rack and a white suit with a slightly wilted piece of celery pinned to the lapel.

As Rose wandered through the room, smirking at some of the slightly bizarre outfits she suddenly spotted something out of the corner of her eye. There in a corner, draped over a railing was her first Doctor's leather jacket. She ran towards it and nearly fell when she slipped on a large floppy brimmed hat that was lying on the floor.

Rose scooped up The Doctor's jacket and held it to her face. It still smelled like him, of grease, dust, and Time. She cleared away a pile of multicolored suits and sat on the floor, putting her arms through the sleeves of the jacket and holding it tightly around herself. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, letting her memories take her back to when her Doctor was all big ears and cropped hair.

_

* * *

__"Now, Rose, pay attention, this is extremely important. We're in ancient Greece and you can't behave like a twenty-first century human here. I don't want you to get carted off to prison because you say or do something offensive to the people here."_

_"Oi! What do you mean by offensive? I'm never offensive!"_

_"Well I suppose not, except for when you take your trainers off after we've had to run a lot."_

_Rose scowled and smacked him with one of the aforementioned trainers._

_"Ow! Well it's true! Human feet smell extremely offensive after they've been inside a cramped space for a while!"_

_"Oh and a Time Lord's feet don't?"_

_"Nope! Superior genes and all that."_

_"Oh of course the 'all superior genes' once again. You know you've been using that excuse a lot this past week."_

_The Doctor looked over at her with a shocked look on his face. "I have not!"_

_"Have so."_

_"No, Rose, I haven't."_

_"Yes, Doctor, you really have."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Rose, can we not start this again? You said that you wanted to go to ancient Greece and its sitting right outside those two doors."_

_"Yeah well I'd first like to try and win an argument with you."_

_"Never gonna happen," The Doctor said smugly. "I'm no pushover. Unlike your boyfriend, Mister Rickey."_

_"His name is Mickey and you know it, so be nice. He did save the world."_

_"Well that was with my help, Rose. He wouldn't have gotten past those online missile codes without me"_

_"True, but he didn't try to kill you when you took me back home a year late and he got accused of killing me!"_

_"Rose, I already explained to you that it wasn't my fault that we came back late! The console meter said that was only twelve hours after we left!"_

_"Hey, you're the designated driver, remember? It is your fault, no matter what the console meter says," Rose said with a grin._

_He shook his head slowly. "Superior Time Lord genes, Rose. I can never be wrong about what time and place it is."_

_"Ha! You used that superior gene excuse again so I win the argument! You always use that excuse!"_

_The Doctor stood up from his seat on the bench ad walked towards the TARDIS' doors. "Fine then. You win. Now are we going to go explore ancient Greece or are we going to miss the entire first Olympic Games because you're too busy gloating about winning a little argument?"_

_Rose looked over at him with a slight smirk. "Doctor, aren't you forgetting that women weren't even allowed to watch the first Games?"_

_"What? Oh…right."_

_"And I think they'll be able to tell that I'm a woman, Doctor. I don't think that your slightly physic paper will be any help with hiding that either."_

_The Doctor looked at her for a moment then walked over to the main console and started twisting dials and pulling levers._

_"What're you doing? I thought you said that we were going to the Olympics," Rose said as she stumbled over and hung onto the console as The TARDIS shifted into the time vortex._

_The Doctor looked over at her with a large grin on his face. "We are. But one that you can go watch instead of sitting here and waiting for me to come back. How do the 2012 London Olympics sound?"_

_She grinned. "Fine by me! I wasn't planning to just sit around in here, you know! And, Doctor, how could you forget a historical detail that important with your superi-."_

_Suddenly The TARDIS shook and flung them away from the console as a warning klaxon began to blare._

_"W-What's the emergency?!" Rose breathlessly asked as she caught her balance._

_The Doctor quickly started pressing buttons on the console and glanced at the display screen. His eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Its mauve!"_

* * *

"Rose? Rose, wake up! I have something to show you."

Rose opened her eyes to find two impatient chocolate brown ones less than a foot away. She jumped up with a shriek and The Doctor tripped backwards into a pile of his old clothes.

"Oi, Rose! What was that for?" he exclaimed as he got up, pushing aside a few velvet suits that had fallen off of a shelf onto him.

Rose caught her breath and turned to look at him. "Sorry, you just…really scared me"

"Oh. Sorry about that. I just wanted to show you..." he trailed off as he caught sight of what she was wearing. "Um, Rose, dare I ask why you're wearing my old jacket?"

She flushed. "I was...just remembering some things from before you...changed."

"No, you were sleeping," The Doctor said with a slightly confused look.

"Well not at first I wasn't! I was remembering when you were going to take me to the 2012 Olympics."

"Right…and then came all that fuss with the Blitz and Jack." He regarded her silently for a few moments then reached out and took her hand. "You do know that I can remember too. How our hands fit together perfectly, although I don't really think that's changed much. How we used to, weeell…and I suppose still do run pretty much everywhere. All of those memories are still up here. I'm still me. I'm still The Doctor...just with a bit more hair and no giant ears," he said with a small grin.

Rose glanced away with a sigh. "I know. It's just...it's been almost a year now but it's still so fresh, seeing...you die and then change. I was so used to you being nearly bald and giant ears."

He smiled sadly. "Yes, Rose, but I needed to change. You're happier with me like this than if I had just died, aren't you?"

"Well yes, of course."

"And try to imagine how I feel. I'd already been nine completely different people and died 8 times already. I only have a few regenerations left." He sighed. "I feel so old sometimes. All of the people I knew when I was a young man are long gone. All of my family as well."

She smiled up at him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I know, you told me before. Over nine hundred years and so many friends long gone. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be stuck alongside you for forever."

He smiled and gathered her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Rose Tyler. I'll be holding you to that." After a few moments he let go of her and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the door. "Now come on! Guess where we're finally going! The 2012 Olympics!"

She pulled her hand free of his before they reached the door and he turned to look at her with a surprised stare.

"Rose?"

She smiled slightly "Just hang on. Let me put this back and I'll be there in a moment."

He nodded slowly after a moment and left.

Rose slowly walked to the railing that The Doctor's jacket had been hanging from. She hugged it to herself tightly for a few moments, trying to feel him for the last time before taking it off and placing it back over the railing. She wandered over to the door and turned back to see it hanging among the piles of other clothing. A single leather jacket among countless suits and scarves and the odd piece of celery. She found her eyes tearing up as suddenly all of her memories of her first Doctor came flooding in.

_"Run! Fantastic! I can dance! Have a fantastic life. I think you need a Doctor"_

Rose gasped as the last memory revealed itself. Yellow, burning light and the feeling of being held tightly in his arms as he kissed every last bit of the vortex out of her. She braced herself against the doorframe as she realized what he had done for her. Now she knew why he had had to regenerate. He had done it because he had needed to save her. She smiled and wiped the tears off of her face. She looked back once more at the worn leather jacket and whispered "Goodbye, Doctor" As she closed the door she thought she could hear a soft Northern whisper coming from within the piles of clothing.

_"Goodbye, Rose Tyler...."_


End file.
